


Come To Me In The Silence Of The Night

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Warm Nights and Cold Days [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, Eating, F/F, Smut, and more drooling from Kara, and other nice things, more teasing from Cat, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: Kara has some unfinished business with Cat. 
Sequel to Warm Sleepless Nights





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the invaluable beta-reading of [zoethart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zoethart/pseuds/zoethart), for all the comments and suggestions, for making sure that everyone is properly undressed when they need to be, and for reminding me to remind everyone that Carter IS STILL OUT OF TOWN. I would not inflict his mother's noises to that poor child.

Kara lands on Cat’s balcony at night. It’s been a week since she was here. Since she had sex with Cat in her kitchen. She has tried to visit sooner but National City seems to have gotten more dangerous in the last few days just to spite her. Now she has finally managed to get the night off, has even told Alex not to contact her unless the world was truly ending, said she has some unfinished business to attend to. The DEO can fend off evil aliens without her for one night.

She knocks, because Cat is not in her bedroom but the lights are on. It’s earlier than the last time, she doesn’t have any reason to wait till Cat’s asleep now and she can’t wait to see her. She listens carefully and hears the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom. “Right. She’s in the shower. Of course she is.”

She tries the balcony door and finds it open. Her first thought is to think how sweet it is of Cat to leave it open for her, then she thinks that probably Cat just isn’t worried about anyone breaking into her apartment on the 25th floor, unless they’re Supergirl. She should lecture her on the presence of other aliens around with much less pleasant intentions than hers, but she’s too pleased to be here to really care to spoil the mood. So she just stands there and waits.

Cat comes in a few minutes later. A tiny, white towel wrapped around herself, her head tilted to one side, drying off her hair with another towel.  
She’s startled for a second when she sees her standing there but she relaxes quickly.

“You know,” she says, “most people would call before showing up at someone’s house.”

“I’m not most people,” Kara says, not missing a beat.

Cat smiles, leaving the towel in her hand on the back of a chair. “No. You’re not.”

They look at each other in silence. Cat still smiling but not moving, Kara feeling so tense she’s ready to spring.

“Come here,” Cat says, finally, and Kara doesn’t wait to be told twice. She’s there in an instant, sinks her hands into Cat’s wet hair and kisses her, going straight for her tongue, leaving Cat breathless.

When she lets Cat come up for air, she rests her forehead on hers, says, “You smell really good.”

Cat smiles, keeps her close with her hands around her waist.

“Missed you,” Kara adds.

“You could have come sooner.”

“Is that your way of saying you missed me too?”

Cat tugs at her cape and pulls her even closer. “You know I did,” which is good enough for Kara.

“Carter still not here?”

Cat nods. “Summer camp. He’s back tomorrow evening.”

Kara smiles and leans down to kiss her again, but Cat puts her hands up to Kara’s chest before their lips can touch.

“I haven’t had food yet and I’m starving. Care to keep me company while I cook?”

Kara narrows her eyes. “That depends. Am I allowed to eat the food, too?”

Cat laughs. “If you behave, yes.”

Kara grins. “I don’t know if I can promise you that,” she says trying to pull her mouth to hers again.

Cat turns around, though, and heads for her closet. “Then no food for you, puppy.”

“I am not a puppy,” she shouts, but Cat has already closed the door in her face, and she’s left there standing, unsure if she’s actually going to be fed or not.

Cat emerges from her closet a few minutes later, wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt that actually fits her, except it leaves a strip of skin bare between the hem of the shirt and the short’s waistband. Kara forgets about food completely and just stares. Cat leans on the doorframe and smirks.

“When you’ve finished drooling, you should change into something more comfortable, too. And then join me in the kitchen.”

“Um.”

Cat raises one eyebrow, waiting for Kara’s brain to start working again.

“Sure. Change. Kitchen. Follow.”

Cat rolls her eyes and leaves her there. Kara is sure she’s swinging her hips on her way out to drive her even more insane, and it’s working.

She sighs. OK, let’s do this, she thinks. She steps into Cat’s closet and she feels like she’s in fashion heaven. All the tight skirts and dresses and jumpsuits that have had starring roles in her fantasies are here. And the smell, it’s so completely Cat’s that she feels her head spin a little. She’s a superhero, she shouldn’t be affected by a simple smell like this. But it’s so overwhelming, she wishes she could drown in it. Or bottle it up and take it with her.

She looks around, sees dresses she’s never seen Cat wear. Some are the usual office wear, but some others, oh my. She takes one out, and her mouth goes dry because the cut is so low on both sides, she’s not sure she’s looking at the front or the back and she spends a while imagining what it would look like on Cat. She puts it back and tries to focus on the task, locate the ‘comfy’ section. There must be one, even though right now she finds it hard to believe. It’s at the bottom of the closet and of course it’s right beside the underwear section.  
Cat is doing this on purpose. She could have just taken something out for her and make her life easier. But no, she decided to torture her with this, knowing full well Kara would find all her bras and panties and, oh dear Rao, all her nighties, too. They’re all neatly hanging in a row and they’re all sinfully short, low cut and silky. And why hasn’t she seen them on Cat yet? Not that she’s complaining, she barely survived that ratty old t-shirt last time. But maybe she doesn’t want to survive. Maybe she wants to die a sweet, sinful death brought on by Cat moving on top of her, wearing one of these skimpy things, while Kara slides her hands up her thighs and one of the shoulder straps falls down, revealing… OK, get a grip, Danvers. Find some damn old tracksuit bottoms and get out of here. Fast.

She actually doesn’t think she’ll be able to find something that fits her, considering Cat’s size. But she finally manages to get some comfortable pants that are probably loose on Cat but are perfect on Kara if a little short, and a t-shirt that must serve as PJs for Cat that looks like a fitted one on her. That’s probably the best she can do. She takes a deep breath and goes to find Cat in the kitchen.

She steps in and finds Cat with her back to her, busy chopping something at the counter, wearing an apron, quietly humming a song to herself. She takes her time to look around, reminiscing. The chair by the wall is still there and she’s surprised to notice that there’s a table beside it. She did not see that last time. She smiles at the memory and then walks up to Cat.

She puts an arm around her waist and pulls her hair aside with the other hand. She bends down to place a soft kiss on her neck and Cat hums in approval.

“Hi,” says Kara.

“Hi. Found anything less flashy to wear?”

“Yes. It wasn’t easy, though.”

“Good.” And Kara would bet anything that Cat is smirking, but she just keeps working on her broccoli, seemingly unfazed by Kara’s presence. Kara goes back to her neck, kissing her way up to her ear, she takes her lobe in her mouth and sucks it. Cat’s breath hitches and she stops chopping. Pleased with her work, Kara slides her hands to the front and slips one underneath Cat’s t-shirt, lets it travel all the way up to softly tickle a nipple, pleased to see Cat is not wearing a bra this time either. She pinches the nipple between her fingers, while her other hand travels south, to the waistband. She’s almost at her destination when Cat takes a deep breath and says, “Kara…”

“Who’s Kara?” she says, undeterred. Her hand slips under her shorts and moves lower, finds her panties and… and then Cat’s hand grabs her wrist and pulls her arm out.

“Aren’t you hungry?” she asks.

“I am. For you.”

Cat snorts. “OK, you need to work on your smooth talk, honey.”

Kara steps aside and pouts. Cat turns her head to look at her. “Why don’t you help me?” she says. “Here, chop this onion. I’m sure it won’t affect you as badly as it does me.”

“Has anyone ever told you how spectacularly bad I am at cooking? Because I am. Really bad.”

“It’s not cooking. It’s chopping.”

“Same diff.”

Cat huffs. “Look, the quicker we eat, the quicker we can get to… other things.”

“Give me that onion,” Kara says and snatches it from Cat’s hands.

“It’s like being with a horny 15-year-old boy,” Cat mutters.

Kara actually uses her super speed on the onion and when she hands it back, Cat looks at it and frowns.

“I asked you to chop it, not to reduce it to a pulp.”

Kara gives her a weak smile. “Sorry?”

“Umpf, give it here. Let’s hope it won’t ruin everything.”

“What are we making, anyway?”

“ _I_ am making chicken stir-fry. You are just doing what you’re told.”

“Oh-kay,” says Kara pursing her lips.

“If I give you these baby carrots, do you promise not to turn them into puree?”

Kara just snatches the carrots off Cat’s hands and looks offended. She did just tell Cat she was bad at cooking, didn’t she? But she does want to eat fast, partly because she is finding it hard to keep her hands off her, and partly because, well, she is hungry, she always is.

She tries her best to slice the carrots nicely, like a normal human being, which she isn’t, so it’s not easy. But Cat doesn’t growl at her when she hands them back so that’s an improvement. Cat has already chopped the broccoli, the coriander, the garlic and the spring onions.

“OK, now the chicken and we’re almost ready to go,” she says.

Kara looks at her while she cuts the chicken into strips and she’s suddenly struck by how bizarre this situation is. She’s in Cat’s house, helping her cook, waiting to have sex with her, again. While only this morning Cat was shouting at her for some typo that she had missed on the latest CatCo magazine issue and had dismissed her from her office without even waving her hand. And she knows Cat knows who Kara is. There’s no doubt, now. And yet, nothing has changed at work. She’s still Kiera. Cat still treats her like her assistant, doesn’t look at her like she’s Super anything. And she knows she should be grateful, she knows that even the fact that Cat has chosen not to make a big deal out of it is a victory for her. But if she’s honest with herself, she is a bit disappointed that nothing has changed. She did look for some kind of hint in Cat’s eyes, in the last week. Something that told her Cat remembered how it felt to have her fingers inside of her, how she had made her scream, how Cat’s hands had clutched at her shoulders as she came in her hand. It had been hard for Kara not to look at Cat the way she’s looking at her now. Not to brush her hand on hers and pull her close. Not to come up from behind and kiss her neck while she was standing on her balcony, like she just did now. While it had seemed so easy for Cat to pretend everything was like it has always been. She wishes she could say something now, but mentioning it would mean acknowledging the fact that Cat knows, and she is not ready for that. She knows that one day it will have to be addressed, especially if they will keep seeing each other like this, but not now.

Cat finishes slicing the chicken and takes a wok out of one of the cupboards, turns the fire on, and heats some oil on it. When the pan is sizzling she pours everything in and starts stirring.

“Get a pot from that cupboard over there. And do you think you can manage to fill it with water without flooding the place?”

Honestly, she doesn’t know how she puts up with this woman. She was only trying to help.

Kara huffs and does as she’s told without commenting. Then leaves the pot on the counter.

“Well? Are you going to make it boil with your laser vision or...?”

Kara turns sharply at her, opens her mouth to say something back, but then she decides it’s not worth fighting and she closes it. She turns the fire on and puts the pot on it.

When the water boils, Cat switches places with Kara, leaves her to stir the chicken while she puts the noodles to boil. She obviously doesn’t trust her with such a delicate procedure.

They eat at the table, after Cat puts two placemats at the opposite side from where they had sex last time. She’s grateful somehow for this small courtesy, because even all the snappy attitude and the harsh tones Cat is using with her don’t do anything to diminish her desire to touch her again and to be touched in return.

The food smells really good and it’s in front of her so she tries to focus on that. Tries not to look at Cat while she puts the noodles in her mouth, and fails. Because Cat is looking straight into her eyes while she sucks her noodles in and now her lips are wet with soy sauce and Cat has that look on her face, like she’s daring her, and all she wants to do is lick those lips clean and Cat knows it. Because now Cat is licking her lips and watching her as if she’d rather eat her than the noodles and Kara doesn’t know how long she can survive this.

“Well, do you like it?” Cat asks, and her voice is so low and husky it short-circuits her brain for a second.

“Uh?”

“The food?”

“I--um.” The truth is that she isn’t sure. She has certainly tasted it but her mind hadn’t focused on it for long enough to register if it was any good or not. “Yes. It’s amazing,” she says anyway, because she’s sure it is. She takes another bite, and yes, it’s delicious.

“Good,” Cat says and she smiles as if she’s purring, all content and relaxed. Maybe she was just hungry. Kara gets grumpy too when she needs food so she totally understands.

She takes another bite and then she almost jumps when she feels Cat’s bare foot rubbing her calf, and it’s hot but it’s also uncomfortable because she’s trying to eat and she can’t do that while she’s aroused out of her mind. But she’s not gonna stop her either, Cat is rubbing her calf with her foot for Rao’s sake. She’s even pretending she’s innocent, looking at her plate and acting as if nothing is going on while Kara is having trouble not choking on her noodles. She feels Cat’s toe mapping her own foot, caressing the inside of her calf, slowly going all the way up to the back of her knee, and now she really wishes she had found shorts to wear because this is good, but she needs to be naked with this woman, right here, right now.

She speeds up. Doesn’t exactly super speed her dinner but chews with a purpose and does her best to concentrate on eating and finishing up, while Cat smirks, totally pleased with herself. Kara puts the last bite in her mouth and jumps up. “OK! Done!”

Cat blinks. “You in a hurry?”

“Kinda?”

“I still haven’t finished. Sit.”

Kara wants to huff and slouch and groan, but she knows none of these things are attractive so she just sits again and tries to be patient. And it’s hard because Cat is definitely teasing now, chewing deliberately slowly, licking her lips clean after every mouthful and looking at Kara the whole time. When she finally finishes, she drinks water from her glass, pours some for Kara which she drinks because her mouth has definitely gone dry and she gets up and picks up both of their plates, rinses them, puts them in the dishwasher.

“Can I offer you a glass of wine?” she asks, leaning on the counter.

“No, I’m fine thanks.”

“Dessert?”

Kara just shakes her head and stands up. She’s waited long enough.

She walks up to Cat, takes her hand. “Come on. Let’s go.”

***

Cat lets herself be pulled to her bedroom. Kara guides her there as if she owns the place, until they’re in the room and Cat goes, “One minute. I need to brush my teeth.”  
Kara keeps holding her hand and tries to keep her near.

“I really don’t care about that.”

“I do. Dental hygiene is important.”

“Can’t it wait? It’s not like…” she starts. And then it dawns on her. What if…

“Cat, are you nervous?”

Cat scoffs and releases her hand from Kara’s grip. “Have you seen me?”

“Yeah, but, you seem a little on edge and--”

“I’m always on edge, honey.”

“OK, but--”

“I’m perfectly fine, Supergirl. I just need a moment. I’m not going anywhere.” And with that she’s gone, leaving Kara alone again.

“I might though!” she shouts back. “There could be a-a-an apocalypse or something, and I could be gone in the next minute!”

“Well, in that case there wouldn’t be time for anything anyway, would it?” Cat shouts back from the bathroom and she doesn’t have anything to say to that, so she just flops on the bed and spreads her hands behind her. This bed is really comfortable, she thinks. It’s actually the most comfortable bed she’s ever sat on. And it makes sense for Cat to treat herself to the best of everything. She’s even about to screw the strongest girl on Earth. Or is she? She doesn’t remember having to wait so long for sex in her entire life. Or maybe it’s just the anticipation. She knows she’s here for this and it’s been more than an hour of waiting and watching and wanting and now she’s worked herself up so much about this that she’s not even sure she’ll be able to enjoy it, to relinquish all the control to Cat, to let Cat explore her body, let her possess her with her hands and mouth and tongue… no. She’s ready. She’s so ready, never been readier. She’s just a little tense from all the wait.

Finally, Cat emerges from the bathroom and Kara’s heart almost stops because Cat has gone for the kill. She’s wearing one of those sinful silk nighties. This one is deep purple with silver edges, impossibly short on her thighs, her breasts wonderfully wrapped in it, so perfect and round and soft and inviting. Kara can’t stop staring. Cat knows she’s achieved the desired effect because she pauses at the door, letting Kara get her fill.

“You’re not complaining now, are you?”

Kara keeps staring, wide eyed, unable to respond, except by shaking her head no.  
Cat pushes herself from the doorframe with her hips and starts walking towards her, slowly, looking like a lioness on the prowl. Kara feels completely under attack, unguarded and powerless. And she kinda feels underdressed too, in her old t-shirt and tracksuit pants. But Cat doesn’t give her time to worry about that because she comes up to her, kneels in front of her and without ever breaking eye contact, she pulls her pants down and off. Then she stands up and leans forward, presses her chest to Kara’s face, while she pulls her t-shirt up and tosses it aside.

“It wasn’t your best outfit anyway.”

“It was yours!” she protests, but Cat puts her finger on Kara’s mouth.

“Shhh,” she says. “Just let me undress you.”

Kara is not going to protest to that and wisely shuts her mouth. Cat’s hands go up to her bra’s clasp and clicks it open. She takes the straps and slowly pulls them down, until the bra is in her hands and Kara is left bare in front of her. Cat breaks eye contact now to look at her breasts and inhales sharply. She tosses the bra away, bites her bottom lip and smiles.

“Wow. I knew you had a beautiful body, but this…” She looks like she’s about to eat her alive and Kara wishes she’d just hurry up and do it already, give her some relief because she feels like she’s bursting. And they haven’t even kissed yet since she came in a lifetime ago.  
Cat brings her mouth down to one of her nipples while her hand cups her other breast, squeezing it possessively. She’s always loved being kissed on her breast and sometimes she’d ask her partners to spend more time there than on anything else. Now, when Cat’s tongue touches her nipple she feels like she’s ready to come. She really doesn’t think she’d last even one second if Cat touches her now. But Cat stops licking her and raises her head.

“Do you…” she frowns. “I know you’re invulnerable to pain. Are you also invulnerable to pleasure? Because if that’s the case…”

“No!” she almost shouts, desperately. “I most definitely can feel pleasure, no doubt about that.” She laughs nervously.

“So, how does it work if…”

“Do you really need to know the science of it now? I’m kinda dying here.” She doesn’t mean to sound desperate, but it’s hard when she feels like she’s on fire and Cat is asking her technical questions.

“Oh.” Cat smirks. “Is that so?” Kara nods, breathing heavily.

“I have barely even touched you.”

“Yeah. Well, I am really sensitive there. And you, dressed like that, you know...” she swallows.

“I see,” Cat says. She licks her lips and then dips her head again. She brushes her tongue fully over her breast, from the bottom up and says, “That’s perfectly...” She licks her other breast, “...understandable.” She pulls a nipple into her mouth and sucks hard on it while massaging her other breast, until she pushes Kara back and climbs on top of her on all fours.

“So? What do you want Supergirl?”

“I-- Just touch me, please. Anywhere, anyway you like.”

So Cat touches her. She slips her hand under her cotton panties and runs one finger all along her wetness. Kara whimpers, because she’s already so close and she doesn’t know if she can make it last at all.

“Please, Cat,” she says, and Cat rewards her by sliding two fingers inside her, while sucking on her nipple and she’s barely started to move when Kara gives in to the pleasure, and shudders in Cat’s hand. Cat keeps moving until she realises what’s happened. She slows down and then lingers inside her, prolonging the pleasure with her thumb while Kara covers her face with her hands, in total embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Cat asks.

“I swear, I normally have more stamina than that,” she says through her fingers.

Cat takes Kara’s hands away and leans down to kiss her softly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling. I’m flattered, actually.”

“You are?”

“Of course. I’m so hot, I barely even need to touch you to make you come. Isn’t that every girl’s dream?”

Kara laughs, pulls her in for a deeper kiss. “Hmm, minty,” she says.

“See? Worth it,” Cat replies. Then she pushes herself up and says, “But don’t even think for a second that I’m done with you. I haven’t even started yet.”

“Oh. I hope not. I recover really fast.”

“I don’t doubt that. Now, turn around.”

Kara frowns.

“Chop, chop,” Cat says, patting her leg.

Kara does as she’s told, lies on her belly and feels Cat getting off the bed.

“What are you…”

“Shhh,” Cat says. “Just close your eyes.”

She hears Cat rummaging through something beside the bed and then feels the bed dipping again. Cat sits herself on Kara’s back, straddling her, and then Kara feels her warm, sleek hands slide down the length of both of her arms, from the top of her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. Cat does it again, this time applying more pressure and Kara hums in approval.

“I figured you needed to relax, Supergirl.”

She stops to pour some more oil on her hands from the little bottle she has on her side and starts massaging her neck, slowing descending to her back. Cat’s hands are small and slender but they know what they’re doing. She spends time on her back, kneading her knots again and again, from the top of her shoulders to her lower back and Kara feels her tension abandon her. She hasn’t had many massages in her life, she’s not used to pampering herself like that, but the few times she’s had one, she has always fallen asleep. Now she feels relaxed but she’s also more aroused than before, if that’s even possible. Simply the idea of Cat sitting half naked on her back, touching her everywhere, with such deft hands would be enough. The reality of it is making her tingle all over, especially every time Cat’s hands skirts her sides, slightly brushing her breasts. It’s sweet torture and she never wants it to stop.  
Cat drags her thumbs slowly over her lower back on both sides, skirting her ass, and then goes to massage her leg, with the same care and determination she applied to her back. She spends more time on her calf, because somehow she has guessed that it’s a particularly sensitive area for her. She takes one foot in her hands and presses her thumbs on her sole up and down, without tickling her. She rubs all of her toes, one by one and then releases them. She does the same to her other leg. Then she drags both of her hands up, from her feet to her ass and lingers there. She feels Cat’s hands slip under her panties and pull them down gently, until they’re gone completely. And then Cat comes up again, splays her hands on her bare ass and drags one single finger between her legs. Kara tenses when Cat slightly touches her, soft as a feather, up and down, feeling her wetness, and then goes back up again, and Kara lets out a sound that’s something between a sigh and a whimper. Now Cat lowers herself completely on top of Kara. She brushes her hair away from her ear and brings her mouth to it.

“Turn around,” she whispers, sliding off her to one side.

And Kara does again what she’s told, without even thinking how she’s going to be completely bare in front of Cat. She’s in a daze and it takes a few seconds to fully realise the situation. Cat is looking at her like she’s the last cupcake in the box and before Kara can start feeling self conscious, Cat climbs on top of her again and leans down to kiss her lightly. Then she pulls up and splays her hands on her forehead. Kara closes her eyes because she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself, what with Cat leaning her chest so close to her face. She tries to concentrate on the feeling of Cat’s thumbs on her temples, how they’re going in circles, as if they had all the time in the world. And maybe tonight they do. Her hands descend to her cheeks, her lips, and neck. Kara could get used to this kind of treatment. And Cat seems like she’s enjoying it too, mapping her whole body with focused precision.

Cat massages her shoulders right where the tension is, and then goes down to her chest, grabs her breasts fully into her hands, and massages them with the same care and quiet tenderness she’s bestowed on the rest of her body, maybe lingering a bit longer because now she knows how sensitive Kara is there.

She drags her splayed hands lower on her belly, caresses her softly there and then keeps going, lower still, until she reaches Kara’s soft blonde curls and Kara orders herself not to flinch, not to tense up, not to ruin all of Cat’s hard work. She actually spreads her legs a little for Cat and Cat hums appreciatively. She feels Cat’s thumbs reaching her centre and her breath hitches at the touch. Cat doesn’t tease her now. She uses her thumbs to open her up and then dips in. She drags her tongue from the bottom up and waits to see Kara’s response. Kara would love to open her eyes and lock her gaze with Cat, but she’s afraid if she’d do that, she’d come instantly and she wants this to last forever, so she squeezes her eyes shut and grabs a handful of sheets for strength. Cat must be pleased with what she sees because she dips in again and this time she doesn’t come up. She licks her exactly where Kara needs her while her hands go up and down her legs, steadying her. She takes her clit between her teeth and sucks, hard, and Kara lets out a scream, so Cat does it again and again, and Kara doesn’t know how long she can hold back and she doesn’t want to because this is too good, this is heaven, this is what she came on Earth for. And then Cat pushes a finger inside her and licks her with even more vigour than before and Kara knows that this is going to be the end of her. She suddenly feels like she’s drowning, each of Cat’s strokes are waves hitting her, engulfing her underwater and Kara doesn’t want to come up for air, wants to feel those waves hitting her over and over. And then she lets go. She gives in to the waves, lets them take over, until she hears herself screaming Cat’s name, a flush of pure, intense pleasure hitting her, leaving her shaking and utterly undone.

Cat lingers there for a while, caressing her curls and placing soft kisses on her thigh. She comes up to her when Kara stops shaking. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hands and smirks.

“You’re delicious, Supergirl.”

“Oh Rao, that was… that was amazing. I-I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

“No?”

Kara shakes her head. “Not like... “ she widens her eyes and smiles her puppy Danvers smile. “Wow.”

“Well,” Cat says, smirking and leaning down, “Now you know.”

She places a soft kiss on her belly button, then continues placing feather-like kisses on her ribs, her chest, her collarbone, her neck, her chin. Kara feels tingles all over her, feels like she could go again, right away. But it’s not about her now. She brings her arms down, puts her hands on Cat’s hips and, without warning, she flips both of them, using just a tiny bit of super strength and speed. Cat lands on her back with a ‘ooph’ and looks slightly displeased.

“Did you just interrupt me?”

Kara laughs. “I did.” She softens the blow by leaning down and kissing her so deeply and so softly she feels Cat melting into it, forgetting why she was disgruntled in the first place. She feels Cat’s hands weaving their way into her hair, one leg wrapping around her back, the other pressing between her legs and it would be so easy to just let her take over again, she can feel Cat wanting to take over but she needs to do this, she wants to.

She pulls away from Cat’s mouth.

“Cat?”

“Hm.”

“I really want to make you feel like you made me feel.”

“Honey, you don’t need to prove anything to me.”

“It’s not about that. I just want to make you feel good. Like, really good.”

“Okay. I like your plan. Get on with it, then.”

Kara pulls herself up and removes her silky nightie with one swift movement. Then she takes her time removing her panties, while maintaining eye contact with Cat the whole time. She really wants this. Craves the feeling of their two bodies, naked and pressed against each other. She lowers herself down again, until their breasts touch, nipple against nipple. She lets herself hover over Cat just a bit, enough to move up and down, slowly, making their breast kiss, and they both close their eyes, enjoying the feeling. Cat actually sighs, wraps her legs around Kara again and arches her back towards her and Kara lets herself be pulled down again.

Kara smiles and lifts her hands to Cat’s breasts. She wraps them in her hands.

“I love your breasts. I love how they fit perfectly into my hands. I love their shape. They’re perfect.”

Kara just holds them in her hands, and marvels at how lucky she is to be able to do that, to have Cat let her do that. It’s a miracle. Everything about this is a miracle.

“You’re so perfect, Cat.”

Cat opens her eyes, looks like she’s about to say something snarky, but she sees the way Kara is looking at her, in pure adoration, and she just shakes her head and pulls her in for another kiss.

Until Kara breaks the kiss and says, “Cat?”

“Hm.”

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Cat pulls her back down again, brings Kara’s ear to her mouth. “I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

Kara swallows. But she’s up for the challenge now. She trails her hands down, between Cat’s legs and Cat opens up for her willingly. She finds her center and, without hesitation, pushes two fingers in. Cat is wet and ready and Kara pushes her fingers as deep as she can. Cat’s head falls back, her breath hitches, one hand grabs Kara’s head and pulls her down. Kara finds her mouth on one of Cat’s breasts so she takes it in and sucks on it.

Kara’s fingers keep pushing deep into her, trying to find the right spot, the one she knows is going to set Cat on fire. She scissors her fingers inside and Cat responds by biting into her shoulder. Cat apparently likes to express her pleasure in violent ways, which makes Kara the perfect lover for her. She can bite and scratch and pull as much as she likes. She actually loves when Cat does it. She keeps pushing her fingers in deep, adds a third one, and starts rubbing her clit with her thumb. She is relentless, doesn’t know that other people would probably have cramps in their hands by now. All she knows is that she wants to pleasure Cat, wants to please her, to see her utterly dishevelled and satisfied, all because of her.

She lifts herself up, causing Cat to detach her teeth and nails from her shoulder and looks at her lover. All sweaty and flushed, and all she really wants is to taste her. So she slides down, while still slamming her fingers into Cat with as much strength as she can without actually hurting her. She looks at her own hand, licks her lips and leans down. She removes her thumb and replaces it with her mouth, sucking hard and fast, and finds that she really loves doing this, and that she’s also really good at it, if the noises Cat makes are any indication.

She feels like Cat is holding back, because she’s really tight and yet she’s not chasing her orgasm. So Kara makes it her mission to make her come as hard as possible. Without thinking, she starts vibrating both her fingers and her tongue and she wasn’t even aware that she was capable of doing this before now, never had the need to do it, until this very moment.  
And that’s Cat’s undoing. She wasn’t expecting that and all her resistance goes out the window. When she comes, she comes hard. Kara sees it, and feels it in her hand. Cat’s spasms roll over her and Cat gives in to them completely. Kara helps by rubbing circles and blowing on her, watching her twitch through the last bits of pleasure.

When Cat comes down from her high, she stretches with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. Then she reaches for Kara, silently asking her to hold her. They’re both hot and sticky and sweaty, and smelling of sex. Kara nuzzles her face into Cat’s neck and Cat dips her hand into Kara’s hair, scraping her head lightly with her nails, their legs entangled, the sheets rumpled at the end of the bed.

“Now, that was really, really great sex,” Cat says, when she’s recovered enough to speak. “One could even say, it was super sex.”

Kara groans and punches her shoulder playfully. “Don’t.”

Cat wraps her arms around Kara and squeezes, places a kiss on one shoulder. They lie like this for a while, both too lost in their post-orgasmic bliss to say anything else, and too buzzed to fall asleep yet.  
Cat is lazily rubbing her hands along Kara’s back when Kara lifts her head and looks at her.

“Cat?”

“Hm?”

“What are we doing?”

Cat’s eyes shift to the side and back. “Fucking each other senseless?”

“Right. So. Is this… is this just sex?”

Cat sighs, lifts her elbow and rests her face on her hand. “You tell me. I’m not even allowed to call you by your real name, how can it be anything else?”

Kara turns to look up at the ceiling.

“It’s just, right now, I feel like I’m falling.” She pauses. “I’m falling so fast and… Cat, it feels like I can’t stop it, even if I wanted to.”

“Do you want to?”

“No.” Kara answers, without having to think about it, which terrifies her.

“Me neither,” Cat says.

“You don’t want me to stop?”

Cat rolls her eyes. “No. I’m falling too, you idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

“What are we gonna do about it?”

Cat flops down again and pulls Kara close. “I don’t know. Can’t it wait till tomorrow?” she says, yawning.

“Does this mean I can stay the night?”

“You can stay as long as you want, Supergirl.”

Kara smiles, somehow more reassured by this simple statement than by anything else.

“Goodnight, Cat.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

***

Come morning, Kara disentangles herself from Cat’s embrace, places a soft kiss on her forehead, puts on her super suit and flies away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem by Christina Rossetti.


End file.
